Pumped Up Kicks
by FlameDancer12
Summary: based off the song Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the people. Souls an abused child and with each growing day cant stand his weakness, Kid is his best friend and only voice of reason, but for how long will he listen?


**DAAAAMMMMNNNNNN~~~ 17 pages, WOOT! XD anyways I hope you enjoy the story~ I worked extremely hard on it. Warning, it's pretty serious unlike my other works but still EJOY~ **

**Based off of the song Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People**

Light pierced the thin shades of a small grey room illuminating it with the suns early morning orange hue.

Dawn.

Soul cracked open one crimson eye and looked around the cramped room for his alarm clock that was conveniently sitting on the ground next to him, five thirty A.M. The boy groaned and held the pillow that had been in his arms to his face to block the light out and get back to sleep.

The light however, didn't have the same idea and further intensified reminding the white haired boy to rise. Soul reluctantly agreed and attempted to sit up; he let up a muffled noise of pain as he reached a sitting position on his bed. Grabbing the edge of his shirt he lifted it slightly to see what the damage was this time, he had bruises surrounding his torso and some as far as his chest. It wasn't that uncommon for his dad to come home and unleash his fury on his son so this was no surprise to Soul as he casually ignored the marks, dropping his hold on the shirt so it would straighten.

Groggily, the tired boy got up and searched for his school uniform through the small room he called home. There wasn't much there, his father rarely let him buy anything for leisure. There was a small stack of books on a poorly made birch shelf; it looked just as beaten as him so he felt they had a mutual understanding. Sitting beside the shelf was a tall ebony colored cabinet that looked like it had been kicked a few times; it was covered with dents and scratches that revealed the pale wood underneath the black paint of the dresser. These were his only two pieces of furniture besides his bed that he could call his own, they weren't much but at least they were something.

Soul opened the dresser rubbing the sleep out of his eyes then grabbing his school uniform, it was a formal tan color with a dark red tie that flaunted the proud and elaborate crest of the school Soul attended. The school was one of those expensive private campuses; it was extremely hard to get in even if you had the money for it. Of coarse his father hadn't paid for it, Soul had to get a scholarship through his brilliant piano composures and good grades.

Taking off his shirt Soul threw his pajamas in a corner where his imaginary laundry basket was, he started to replace them with his uniform which was extremely difficult in the cramped room because his dresser took up almost a third of the space. He sat on his bed and attempted to pull his pants up but leaning over that far caused him to press his injuries against himself. Soul immediately stopped and rubbed the spot that was aching in a dull throb now while cursing under his breath. He continued dressing with some more difficulties but after a while he got the job done.

Tip toeing out of his room Soul brushed his hair back with his hand and slid a headband on as he pushed his way through the narrow hallway that leads from his room into the living room. Walking out of the tight hall Soul immerged into the living room; he picked up his back pack and slung it over his shoulder then looked to his right. His father lay pathetically slumped over on the couch clutching his precious bottle in one hand as the other was draped onto the floor. Soul silently approached his father and held a hand in front of his mouth feeling his father's warm shallow breath against the palm of his hand. Looking at the door Soul retraced his steps hoping not to wake his father by stepping on beer cans and other assorted trash around the biggest piece of it all sitting on the couch face down.

Opening the door silently Soul shot a glare at his father feeling rage boil inside of himself, "Couldn't just do us both a favor and drink yourself to death already? Stubborn bastard…" Not daring to speak those words louder than a low utter, Soul looked at the pathetic man in front of him, he looked so vulnerable. Soul considered kicking him while he was down but he realized his father would just return with more spite and rage if he even attempted it. Backing away from the door Soul shut it quietly to turn and start heading for the train station that took him to his school Shibusen Academy.

Shifting his back pack to a more comfortable position on his shoulder Soul walked through the misty morning air of the sleeping city, unfortunately even the beautiful morning couldn't calm his anger this morning. His mind was still racing with the cruelty of his fathers actions last night, Soul had just asked him if he needed any laundry washed but his father took it like Soul was imposing that he couldn't 'handle himself' and beat him senseless. Soul scowled at the memory and grit his teeth in thought. Sometimes he wished he could just run away.

The train station was completely empty, Soul always left home before his father woke up and sat at the lonely station until the bus came to get him at seven. He walked to the bench he always sat at and laid down on it looking into the grey abyss of clouds above him as the sun continued to rise to the back of him but it was dully noted. Soon the grey smoke started to crack and reveal a beautiful light blue morning sky tinted with the suns glorious golden spark. Soul guessed it was about six o'clock as the sun started to come into his vision, he sat up and leant backwards to watch the clouds dissipate as the sun chased them out of the sky.

"GOTTCHA!" Soul tensed in reflex as two hands landed on Souls shoulders shaking him from his previous serenity.

His tenseness loosened as he soon noted who it was. Soul turned to face his lanky friend who stood behind him grasping his shoulders firmly; he was much stronger than he looked. The boy had night black hair with three white stripes across the right that contrasted brightly with the black canvas. He wore his tan uniform neatly and tight to his skin showing off his thin frame, the tan helped dull the paleness of his skin but what stood out about him to Soul were his eyes. They were his sun; every time he saw those golden hues the sun seemed less magnificent in comparison. The teen's bright smile and uplifting attitude was the only thing that kept Soul sane it seemed.

Soul snorted and looked the boy in the eyes slightly angry due to the fact that his friend had killed such a nice moment, but the anger subsided when his eyes met those bright yellow orbs. "Kid… what the heck, I was comfortable." Sinking back into his seat Kid let go of Souls shoulders and hopped into the spot next to him.

He smiled and looked at his friend happily, Soul didn't know how it was possible for anyone to smile that long. "So did you do your trig homework?" Kid inquired pulling his black and white back pack into his lap.

Stiffening Soul replied shyly, "Can I copy yours…?" He smiled in a begging manner hoping his friend would be so generous. He had passed out on his bed after another shift of punching bag last night when his dad came home and didn't get to finish it.

Kid gave his friend a stern look like he was a mother about to scold her child for not eating their vegetables but slowly a smile graced his lips once more, "Yeah I don't mind." He pulled the two pages of neatly centered math problems out of his back pack and handed them to Soul. "I don't think I got the first few right but its better than nothing." Soul smiled and looked through his back pack that was seated under the bench and pulled out some blank paper to write with and started copying Kids work.

"How do you write so neat?" Soul laughed at Kids perfectionism as the other blushed.

He looked at his friend a bit flustered, prepared to support his upcoming claim. "Is it so bad to have everything neat?"

Soul chuckled, "It's just to the point of neatness that it's hard to read… I didn't even think that was possible."

"W-well…" Kid turned away, "Just copy the stupid homework."

The two sat talking in a calm conversation for the next hour as Soul finished his assignment before the train rolled into the station making an ear piercing screech as it halted in the stations dock. Soul grabbed Kids arm and pulled him into the train as the boy barely grabbed his bag in time. They sat in their casual seats as the morning traffic soon stuffed their way into the narrow train as well. Soul grabbed Kid and demanded that they look out the window as the train took off; it was always a brilliant sight to Soul as the bullet train took off. This particular type of train was powered by magnets and the physics involved to create that sort of power always astounded him, Kid on the other hand always told him to sit down because it was just a stupid train.

Soul looked out of the window like a child going to a toy shop for the first time as the train started and immediately sped to its next stop. "Kid I don't get why you don't find this totally cool." Soul looked at his friend who rolled his eyes in response.

"Soul, you need to stop this creepy train fetish of yours." He sighed and straightened his attire.

"I do not have a fetish! I just think it's a cool way to make something this big travel so fast… " Soul put his arms against the small flat area that dipped into the window of the train.

Kid shook his head and smiled, "Your funny Soul." He grabbed his friend by the shoulders and pulled him into his seat as the train reached the next stop in a matter of minuets. "Here's where we get off." He grabbed Soul and led him out of the train.

"Aw come on Kid cant we just ditch?" Soul joked but made himself seem serious because he knew how the prissy boy would react.

"DITCH!" Kid turned his head around quickly, "WE CAN'T DITCH! MY FATHER WOULD BE FURIOUS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT WOULD DO TO MY REPUTATION? I'D BE RUINED! CRUSHED! NO MORE!"

Soul broke into laughter and Kid frowned, "I was just kidding Kid~ and you tell me I have issues~ Besides your dads not that bad, I'm sure he wouldn't be that mad at you." Soul recalled the first few times meeting Kids father, he looked a lot like Kid but slightly older. At first Soul had been wary of him but he was a nice guy. He also happened to be the headmaster of Shibusen which made Kid the main attraction for cruel puns and rumors. Everyone would make fun of him because they believed his father got him into the school but no one had the decency to actually ask him if that was how it went. It wasn't, Kid could have gone to plenty of other schools.

"Yeah I guess…" Kid muttered something about his attendance records and looked down.

The two teens walked down the lone city streets, it was still only seven fifteen and school started at eight but the two usually arrived early because of Soul. After a few months of being friends and having to wait at the same station Kid caught on to the fact that Soul would wait there for hours alone so he to would get up early as well and meet him there so he wouldn't be so alone, sometimes Kid would even beat him to the station. Trekking down to the school they saw a familiar blue haired student heading the same way.

"Hey Black*Star!" Soul shouted waving the other down from the other side of the street. Black*Star immediately rushed across not even bothering to see if there were any cars.

Black*Star slung his arms around both his friends shoulders, "Hey guys! Arriving early again I see?" Their friend chuckled lightly at them.

Looking into the others teal eyes Soul raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing up so early? You live like five blocks from the school."

"Well I was just about to have a quick breakfast with Tsubaki," Black*Star scratched his head trying to figure how much money was with him, "You guys want something as well?"

Kid shook his head immediately, "No thanks, I already ate." The two looked at Soul for his answer.

"Uh, I wouldn't want to trouble you…" Soul looked down and remembered that he didn't grab breakfast this morning.

Strangling Soul as he tightened his arm around his friend's neck, Black*Star shouted, "That's not a problem buddy! C'mon lets go get something~" He lead the two to a small diner on the road to the Academy.

The glass door opened and a small bell sounded the trio's arrival, the diner had three little fans working steadily on the ceiling and had a small kitchen separated by the bar at the back of the cramped room. Black*Star pointed out their other friend who was sitting at a table waving to them. They walked over to greet the older classmate and took a seat. Soul and Kid sat on one side while Tsubaki and Black*Star across.

Tsubaki quietly greeted the two, "Good morning guys, I didn't know you would be joining us."

Placing his hands defensively upwards Soul replied, "Black*Star invited us but if were a problem we can go."

Immediately shaking her head Tsubaki reassured Soul that he was welcome, "No, no it's fine! I was just saying it's a nice surprise." She smiled sweetly at the two.

All three sat in a small chat after the waitress took their orders and went to deliver them to the kitchen. Black*Star was ranting about his new record in Basketball and Karate, Black*Star loved sports and many would think he would be a jock but surprisingly he liked to hang out with a more common crowd. Soul, Kid and Tsubaki sat back as Black*Star dominated the conversation with his loud voice as they waited for the food to be ready. After a few minuets of listening to Black*Stars conversation with himself, the food arrived and all four left for school deciding to eat on the way there as there were still several blocks of walking left.

Black*Star stuffed his breakfast in his mouth as attempted to talk through it as he continued to rant about sports. No one could tell what he was saying though so they just started their own conversation as Soul ate his meal towards the back of the three. "So have you seen Liz and Patty yet Tsubaki?" Kid asked as they neared the school.

"No not yet…" Tsubaki replied thinking back, "They might not be coming today, they had some stuff to take care of…"

Kid shook his head, "They've already missed five days this month. Those girls are crazy." Kid continued to talk about the importance of attendance but Soul hardly seemed to notice, he had kept quiet the entire time stuck in his own anger while he silently finished the food Black*Star had gotten for him. Whenever he was mad like this he figured it best not to talk to anyone so it was not released onto them. Kid turned to Soul still ranting loudly. "What do you think about it Soul?" Soul looked up blankly.

"I don't know…" Soul spoke near a whisper as he shrugged; he hoped Kid wouldn't question him further.

Kid blinked a bit surprised at Souls sudden change in moods, "What's wrong Soul..?" He spoke softly as to not make Soul upset. He had seen him upset once before and it wasn't pretty. Facing the ground Soul watched the passing pavement as he walked along it; he stayed silent hoping Kid would get a clue that he was upset. Kid refused to leave Soul alone and continued to ask until he got an answer, "Soul. Come on stop being childish." Kid slowed his walking pace down so that he slid beside Soul to put his arm around him comfortingly.

Realizing Kid wasn't going to leave him alone until he said something he decided to give him the vague truth, "I was just thinking about my dad…" Soul felt himself tense at the statement.

"Oh…" Kid hugged Soul tightly. "You should teach that guy a lesson he's a total jerk." Soul had never told light hearted Kid about the severity of his home situation but Kid did know the brief summary of it.

Soul stiffened at the word, "Lesson…?" He looked at Kid questioningly.

Looking at Souls confused expression Kid elaborated, "Yeah you know, show him whose boss. He doesn't have the right to be so mean to you; he barely lets you come over to my house for study time."

"I don't think I could do that Kid… he'd get…" Soul gulped silently thinking of that suicide mission. "Mad…"

Kid threw both his arms around Soul realizing that he had made this conversation darker than it should have been, "Aw come on Soul, what's the worst he can do to you?"

A shiver immediately ran through Soul, "Y-yea I guess your right." Soul forced a laugh so he didn't make Kid feel bad about scaring him so and Kid laughed back in hopes of lifting Souls spirits a bit.

"Don't worry about it Soul alright? How about we ask him if you can come to my house today?" Kid smiled as he changed the topic.

Taken by surprise Soul looked up, "How would we get him to let us…?"

Kid thought about it slightly before replying, "Just say that you have to stay late at school, you can have my dad call him if you want."

"That would be cool…" Soul smiled leaning against Kid slightly, "The only thing is I have to make him dinner…"

Kid let out a loud laugh, "Soul he can get take out, relax! If you want I'm sure my dad can get you to spend the night with me to, you never get to…"

Sighing Soul decided to take the risk of getting a beat down yet again but he figured it would come if he asked or didn't, "Yeah that would be fun…" Soul looked ahead as the four friends neared the academy.

It was a large campus and the entrance to it was a grand archway that connected to the loose gating around the entire grounds. As the time was nearing seven fifty the sun was now shining on the dull ground wet with morning dew. Clusters of students could be seen inside the gates as they all stood in a near circle with their uniforms on making it hard to identify each student from so far away. Three students near the archway front turned to see the four incoming students. All three girls had almost monochromatic hair colors, sandy brown, blonde, and another shade of blonde. They all stood close together with the shortest of the three in the middle as the group approached them.

Black*Star walked up to them first, "Hey guys!" The two groups soon formed one as everyone circled around and started to greet one another except for Soul who continued to stay towards the back.

The tallest girl shot a joking glance at the black and white haired boys who stood relatively close to each other, "Hey guess who finally beat you two here~" She joked as for Kid and Soul usually arrived earlier than everyone else in their group.

"Aw shut up Liz, me and Soul ran into Black*Star so that's what made us late." Replied Kid as he turned to look at Soul, "Are you sure your okay Soul…? You're not being very talkative, you haven't even said hi to Maka yet." Kid said silently as Black*Star started to yell at Kid for making fun of his imperfect punctuality skills.

Soul looked up at him then at the sandy blonde girl with the extremely flat chest in which was compensated with her thin frame. Raising his hand slightly Soul greeted her silently, "Hey Maka." She waved back but as soon as she met his eyes she noticed something was off with him just like Kid had, she had known him for a while as well and for some reason or another could read him like a book.

"Alright what's wrong Soul?" Maka spoke sternly as she marched over to him.

Hiding behind Kid Soul replied sheepishly, "Nothing Maka I just don't feel well…" This wasn't exactly a lie; his entire gut was still aching thanks to his father.

She gave him a harsh look as she studied him searchingly, she scanned for a few more seconds than met his eyes. "Fine. But whenever you want to talk about it just ask alright?" She smiled and turned to Liz who was in a heated argument with Black*Star over his attendance and required a witness.

Sighing Soul looked at Kid who raised an eyebrow at him, "You told me you were upset."

"I am upset." Soul spoke lightly seeing as he had made Kid start to doubt his honesty.

"Then why did you tell her you don't feel well?"

"I don't feel well because I'm upset." Soul smiled lightly feeling accomplished about his smart come back.

"…" Kid continued to glare at him for a second, his honey gold eyes scanning Soul much like Maka's green ones had. "Alright I'll buy it this time." Kid felt Soul was hiding something as well but decided not to push it.

Soul sighed lightly as Kid turned to face infuriated Black*Star who was yelling at the accusations that everyone had throw at him and his attendance record. Walking to the side of Kid he looked in his golden eyes as the boy was concentrating on proving his point to their loud friend; he didn't like to worry Kid and was ashamed that he hadn't kept his emotions in check today. The bell finally sounded and the group started to migrate to their classes along with everyone else. Soul and Kid headed to P.E. together since they had the same classes thanks to Kids father, they walked across campus keeping to themselves as they went against the current of other students rushing to their classes. They emerged at the locker room as they broke away from the long stream of students walking to their class. They entered as Soul held the door open for Kid before following him inside.

Kid walked over to his locker, which was conveniently beside Souls, and started to put in his locker number as Soul did the same. The two rushed to get changed before a group of jocks that held such pride in the fact that they were rich enough to have earned their way into Shibusen would confront them as they usually tried to do. Kid was in the process of putting on his shirt when a group of five well built jocks walked over to them.

The front one, who was a well built athlete with night black hair and cold blue eyes, gave the two a look as they ignored the five and hastily threw on the rest of their uniforms. "Hey." He said abruptly as the two continued to deny their presence.

Soul was the first to turn and face the group with a cold look that he never wore when Kid was looking to tell the group to fuck off before they got him mad.

Of coarse they just chuckled and continued in their bizarre quest for a fight. The front one decided to get a bit forceful and shoved Kid against his locker in a quick shove. Kid made a small sound of protest as his shoulder hit one of the locks guarding a neighboring locker. Soul protectively stepped in front of Kid and brought his face up to the aggressors, "What the hell was that for!" The immature group just burst into a chorus of laughter finding it hilarious somehow. Soul felt his anger level rising quickly, he didn't have patience like he used to, and it had worn away over the years of abuse he had suffered.

Kid grabbed Souls shoulder restraining him from harming them, "Its okay Soul I'm fine, let's just go." As the two attempted to walk, one of the boys blocked their path.

"Wimping out already? Your pathetic, you just think you can get into this school because your dad runs the place huh?" The jock in their path said cruelly.

Leading Soul around, Kid walked past them and out of the locker room leaving behind the noise of laughter as they emerged into one of the schools gyms. It was a large room decorated with many basketball hoops and other equipment already built into it. The two headed towards the back corner where the class waited for their teacher to arrive and sat far away from the group.

Soul looked at Kid concerned but with the glint of fire in his eyes still. "Are you okay Kid..? I'm sorry I won't let those jerks do that again!" Soul felt his rage about to spill over its flood gate, they picked on Kid so much and weren't afraid to. They would call him a coward if he told his father and they would call it assault if Kid fought them back.

Sitting down on the cold gym floor, Kid looked at the red mark on his arm that would later bruise. "I'm fine Soul it's just a little bruise, I'm just glad that you didn't give them what they wanted." Soul looked at him confused but turned as soon as he heard the door of the gym shut with a loud echoing clang. The students formed around the teacher as the jocks from earlier who unfortunately were in the same class as them gathered at the opposite of Soul and Kid, snickering at them visibly.

Everyone vaguely listened to the teachers instructions for the game of basketball they would be starting as Soul turned to Kid, "Those jerks… what do they think they're proving?"

Kid looked at Soul sadly, "It's over Soul, just let them be immature alright?" Glaring at the boys from across the gym as the other students started to form teams and grab equipment Soul gave them a quick glare and lingered on returning his gaze to Kid calmly. The two were paired up with some other random students in their class named Ox and Havar as the four waited for the groups to be organized and to be matched with an opponent.

Fate didn't find them in favor today as the five boys from earlier continued to pick a fight seeing as Soul had been infuriated with them previously. The group walked onto the court in uniform, Soul and Kid gave each other a weary glance as they saw the group stop at the previously vacant part of the court. The lead walked over to Soul cockily holding a basketball in one hand but soon shoving it into Souls arms. "Teach said were with you guys, why don't you start us off?" a smirk fell on the tall boys lips as he took his position on the court as well as the rest of them.

Soul glared at his opponent not two feet away from him on the other side of the divide in the court, letting Soul have the upper hand by starting was an arrogant gesture. "No thanks, you have five guys. Why doesn't one serve it for us?" Refusing to let the boys use the excuse of giving Souls team the head start as a weapon in defense if they got their asses beat, the white haired boy tossed the ball shortly back at the others arms.

The raven haired athlete coughed an unheard insult under his breath and tossed the ball to an approaching team mate who came from his position which was behind Soul guarding their goal basket. It was the smallest member of their outfit, of coarse it would be, he was tall and had a tighter frame than the rest equipped with the expression that he was used to being the odd man out. His lazy gaze met the lead jocks as he got a smirk back. Soul readied himself as the ball was tossed in between them. Soul and the other sprang up; the advantage was obviously to the athletes, but the ball slipped by the other boys reach as Soul scooped it down so that it met the ground then back to his hand. The black haired boy turned in surprise as Soul dribbled it to the other side of the court swiftly, tossing it to Kid as he sped off with it dodging most of the advances. The ball was torn from Kid and set in the hands of other team. The receiver ran back to the other side of the court where the ball was placed in the custody of Havar who tossed it up court back to Soul who waited eagerly mid court. Catching it the white haired teen threw it to Kid who tossed it into the basket with little effort making it circle the rim slowly then finally fall through.

Walking up to Kid, Soul high fived him and smiled. "Hey maybe we do have a chance of beating them." Soul snickered silently as the other teams frustrations grew.

The lead forced his team into a group circle, "How could you let those guys get a point?"

"Aw come on Aizawa, it's just a point." The lazy team mate uttered dryly.

"No one asked you," The lead decided to take this matter into his own hands and grabbed the basket ball that was resting underneath the basket. "Hey look alive!" Turning immediately at the words, Soul saw a quick glimpse of the basket ball before it met his gut sending a wave of pain through his body as the dense rubber ball had hit his wounds from the night before that was still sensitive. Souls knees gave out in pain as he fell over, he could hear laugher burst through the room then quickly cut off as his assaulter approached him, "I'm sorry I thought you'd catch that~"

"Soul!" The white haired teen had his eyes clamped shut but he heard Kid run up to him and kneel beside him, "Are you alright Soul…?" Kid spoke softly placing a hand on Souls shoulder as a silent way to ask if he needed help getting up.

Shaking off Kids arm, Soul attempted to lift himself up but failed and leant into Kid for assistance. Aizawa walked over to Soul snickering as Kid lifted Soul up with himself, slinging the others arm over his shoulder pulling him to his feet. "I'm so sorry Soul; I was just giving you the ball. Besides I'm sure it didn't hurt that much~" He playfully tapped Souls stomach to prove his point making the other grip onto his friend in pain.

Seeing that he didn't make a noise the black haired teen walked back to his friends as they all chuckled silently not going unnoticed by Soul. "Those bastards…" Soul clutched his gut protectively and attempted to walk away from his support but it stopped him, gripping his side to hold him back.

"Come on Soul its not worth it, lets just go get you to the nurses office." Kid reasoned, trying to lead Soul away from the group. After a few failed attempts of walking to the group, Kid got Soul to give in and walk past them to get to the door.

"What a pussy."

Soul snapped around to glare at the group as Kid tugged at his rebel movements, "Soul stop lets just go alright? I'll talk to my father about them, just let it go."

'Not this time.' Soul refused to let them hurt him any longer, his father brought him the same pain. All of that pain had been stockpiling since the day it first began a week after his mother and older brother had died in a car crash. His father had found the best way to cope with pain was to drink it away and hold Soul responsible for whatever wasn't working out for him in life.

The albino found the strength to go against Kid as his friend reluctantly let him go, "Soul no please don't…" Kid followed after Soul who was marching straight up to the lead.

Rage was plastered all over Souls face as his fist balled up as all his anger flowed to it, his whole arm was shaking in the will to restrain the overload of power wanting to be released. The group of boys in front of Soul were clustered around their lead expecting him to protect the pack, the only one who held their ground as expected of them was the lead. He didn't look intimidated by Soul but there was a hint of worry behind his features.

"What's wrong? Why don't you go on and get a band aid for yourself at the nurses office~" Aizawa dared to taunt him in his state of rage.

Soul didn't know what happened until it was done, his anger needed a release and found it as his fist met the tall boys jaw sending him to the cold gym floor clutching his jaw in pain. Soul stood over the boy as all his friends flocked to the fallen boys side. "What's wrong?" Soul said coldly not changing his expressions at all nor finding pity in the stupid kid, "Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Fear over swept the boys face as he backed into his friends further.

Feeling a hand at Souls wrist, he turned to see Kid with a somewhat disappointed look on his face. It hit Soul with a pang of sadness to see his friend look at him like that. Kids face loosened from disappointment to understanding as he sighed releasing that feeling. The teacher ran up to the two groups sending Soul the accused up to the office.

It was a gold and red room; it matched the decor of the hallway leading up to it as it followed up into the small room that lead to the headmaster's office guarded by the various office workers and campus supervisors. The delicate gold embroidery contrasting with the red walls and black furniture was supposed to give you something to look at while you waited Soul guessed as he stared into a nearby painting of a sandy little room surrounded by white clouds with a mirror in it. It reminded him of a show he once watched, Black Rock Shooter? Whatever. He was to scared to care at the moment, he clutched the black leather couch under him as he waited for his sentence to be carried out. Surely it couldn't be that bad? He wasn't the first to attack. He reasoned with himself then heard the door to his right click open.

"BUT FATHER! You know Soul would never, it was that stupid boy he's been bullying us for so long!" Soul recognized the voice as Kid who probably decided to tell his father what really happened since Soul hadn't spoke up when he was supposed to.

A tall man stood by Kid, same hair, same face only slightly more mature, "I know Kid but the calls already gone out, he's not getting expelled but we had to call alright?" The two turned to see Soul shakily looking at them both.

"Call who…?" Soul asked quietly, still lingering in the thanks for Kids father not letting him get expelled.

Kids father commonly called by his respectful title Shinigami-sama turned to Soul with a small look of sadness, "The office attendant called your father and told him you dislocated that boys jaw."

Soul felt his mind shatter like glass and all the particles that fell onto the ground with a delicate sound of destruction was a thought, a scenario. 'He's going to kill me'. One thought rang the loudest through the other softer rings.

"W-what…?" Soul stuttered in disbelief. He had to run away, get somewhere safe, no. No where was safe now, he'd hunt him down.

Shaking his head Kid walked over to Soul placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry Soul, just tell him what happened."

"T-t-tell him…" It was too much for his brain to process, Soul slumped against the couch shivering lightly as Kid followed him there hugging him lightly. "H-he's going to kill me…" Tears slid to the corners of Souls eyes, it was either death or a severe beating.

"Aw Soul don't say that," Kid said in a melancholy voice but attempted to cover it up with a happy front. "He wouldn't hurt you, he's just going to be a bit mad maybe…" Kid reassuringly patted Souls back but his words just sent him into a further fear. Soul bent over placing his head in his hands and slowly went over what happened and what would. "Come on Soul, I'll walk you home okay?" Kid grabbed Souls shoulder and he subconsciously got up and followed Kid out the door.

A few students lingered in the school yard, maybe they ditched, or maybe they just didn't have class yet. Who cared? Soul steadily kept up with Kid who was walking relatively slow to make sure Soul was beside him. Soul face was still consumed with fear; his face was pale with a grim expression as his red eyes made his features look even gloomier. They walked in mostly silence, the only noise they created was the small sound released with each step they took on the cement pathway. They reached the train shortly and waited for the train to come into the station shortly.

Kid turned to his friend feeling sorry for him with all his heart, "Soul… I'm really sorry I got you into this, I should have dealt with those guys myself…"

Turning to face his friend Soul weakly replied, "No Kid… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have let them win and now…" Soul swallowed hard in thought.

Before Kid got to ask what Soul was going to say the train came into the station loudly and released its passengers who spilled out of it in a hurry. Soul and Kid walked into the train and sat at their usual spot, for once no one else got in and the metal giant was cleared of all its clutter. It was strange to see it like this for the two, it was lonely.

"… Kid."

Kid turned to his friend eagerly, "Yes?"

"…" Soul paused to think about what he was going to say, "Why don't you go back to school… I don't want your perfect attendance record to be scratched." Adding a half hearted laugh Soul stared at the small rivets on the train's floor.

Putting a hand on Souls shoulder once more Kids expression faded to confusion, "Its alright Soul, I'd rather come with you anyways, math class is boring." Kid meant it to be a joke but his statement was flat.

"I-I just…" Looking up from the ground Soul faced Kid, 'I don't want you to be there when he gets mad.' Soul couldn't find the will to tell Kid why he didn't ever invite Kid over; why he kept to himself some days, why he got so mad… He looked into Kids golden eyes dimmed over with un-clarity; he looked like a lost child, confused and scared. Soul fell out, "Nothing, you can come I guess…"

The train door closed and the bullet train sped off for its next stop, Soul looked out the side of the window silently. The train reminded him of the power he lacked, he could stand up to nothing.

'I did today…' Soul remembered the adrenaline when his anger took over, how good it felt to see that boy sniveling like the pathetic coward he was. He smiled lightly to himself, if only he could find that courage in front of his dad.

The train slowed down silently making the two passengers slide slightly towards the front then halt as the train did. The door flung open letting the two boys out at the bus stop they saw every morning.

Soul turned to Kid, "You should leave now I can walk home from here…"

"No Soul, I'll just wait for the next train alright?" The raven haired teen led the way cluelessly, pulling Soul in the general direction to his house. They passed by a few thinly placed houses until they approached a much more ghetto looking section. Houses guarded by pieces of tin stood up by thin metal wired fences surrounded by 'keep out' signs. Soul stopped in front of a relatively empty looking one, a lone little house stood up fine but only seeming broken down by its grey and brown paint job that was chipping off from years of the sun wearing it down. It had the classic overhang with a bench and a bench that was tipping over due to the fact it was missing a leg. "Is this it…?" Kid looked at Soul in shock.

Looking down in embarrassment Soul turned towards his house and started walking to it, "Yeah… thanks for walking with me Kid…"

"Hey Soul?" Soul turned at his name, "I'll see you tomorrow alright?" Kid smiled sweetly towards his friend.

"…" Soul felt his eyes sting with the arrival of new tears, "Goodbye Kid…" He meant that in the most literal sense. Kid waved and walked off towards the train station as Soul opened the low metal gate that guarded his front yard which was composed of dirt and a little cement path to the houses front. His hand shook as he took out his key and unlocked the door. He pushed the door open silently and looked around, the lights were on.

"Soul." A stern unwelcoming voice sounded from his left. The boy turned to face his father who was sitting up on the couch now, holding a new bottle of beer in one hand and his cell phone in the other.

"Good morning father… I'm home early…" Soul held his ground as his father got up slowly and approached him dominantly.

Soul looked at the ground, his breath picked up but he tried to hold it steady. "Would you like to explain the message I got a few minuets ago…?" Soul could feel the others hot breath drenched with alcohol at his face.

"I-I was at school and some guy was bullying me s-so I-" Soul was cut off as his father threw the phone in his hand at Souls feet frightening him into a flinch but he knew better than to run away.

A hand grabbed Soul by the neck forcing him to look into his fathers similar red eyes. "And you think it's alright to just hurt him for that! I might have to pay his god damn medical bill because of you! Worthless brat!"

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt him!" Soul attempted to pull away from his fathers grasp but was only tossed onto the floor roughly.

A foot landed on Souls weak stomach making him whimper and start visibly shaking, "That's all I ever hear, so what if he hurt you! I do that to but you wouldn't hurt me now would you?" Not expecting a reply Souls father sent a kick into Souls gut making him yell out in pain. "You don't get it do you, you're nothing, easily replaced. No one cares about you."

Resisting slightly Soul stuttered through the shaky tears that rolled down his eyes, "T-that's not true, I ha-have a lot of friends!" Another kick was in store making Soul let out another sound of pain.

Soul's father pulled his son to his feet by his uniform collar, "Since when did I say you get to talk back?" Soul was thrown against the nearest wall roughly, without the will power to stand fear overtook his knees and they gave out sending him sliding to the floor. "You've really done it this time boy! Your fucking dead!"

Snapping himself to reality Soul dodged the bottle previously in his father's hand that was sent hurling at his head. Soul immediately shot up running to the first room he saw, his fathers. He ran inside and locked the door, he looked around for anything that would give him a chance against his father.

"Soul! Open this door!" Angry knocks rattled the door as the metal hinges rebelled, holding the door in place for now. Soul searched around the room some more feeling the pressure of the constant knocks send him into panic. He stopped and looked at his father's closet, of course. He shuffled through his fathers shelf's until he found an open card board box holding his fathers pitch black six chamber revolver. Soul reached for the box of bullets but in his fear accidentally knocked it over scattering the bullets inside the box. He picked them up shakily and rushed them into the six compartments, he didn't know how to use a gun but he'd have to learn.

His father transition to heavily kicking the door making it buckle against its frame, the metal bolts gave up sending the door crashing to the floor. Marching it to the room assertively, Souls father paused and stood still when he was met at gun point.

"Get out." Soul warned, hardening his face with anger. He had power now, his gun would protect him.

A cold laugh echoed through the room, "YOU'RE going to shoot ME? Don't kid yourself Soul, your not man enough to kill me." Though his words were seemingly fearless, no advances were made towards Soul.

Souls gaze faltered as he bent the metal tab at the top to cock the gun, just like in all the coy boy movies he'd seen showed him. "I'm going to a-ask you nicely one more time, leave." His father's leg twitched in reflexes to back away but he made himself stay.

"Come on Soul, pull the trigger. I've gotta see this." He stood his ground at first then started to approach Soul menacingly. "What's wrong Soul? Can't do it?"

Fear racked Souls mind making the boy shake as he watched his father walk closer and closer, the worst part was knowing what he'd do when he reached him. Soul looked at the small black gun then back at his father; shakily he aimed it clamping his eyes shut as he pulled the trigger.

A shot rang out through the room followed by screams of agony, opening one eye slowly Soul saw it. His father was on the ground wailing in pain clutching his shattered knee cap that was bleeding profusely onto the carpet. Soul's eyes widened in wonder looking down at the little black gun, he brought it to his face to study it intently. His justice maker, his new idol. This little device had given him the power he so needed to protect himself and smite the evil and cruel.

Who else was cruel?

Soul looked at the door and smiled, Kid wouldn't have to fear those jocks any longer. They wouldn't have to suffer at their hands ever again. The dazed teen walked over his father like he was nothing and headed for the door, justice had finally arrived.

Getting off the train silently Soul marched up to the school gates, the afternoon sun burned brightly above him. He felt excited and relived; for once he was the one in charge. It felt like a showdown at noon and he was the lone ranger walking up to the surrounding villains and striking them each down with a single pull of the trigger. But then he saw someone he didn't expect to see, Kid. He stuffed the gun deeper into his bag and walked up to his friend who was talking to Maka.

Hearing the footsteps Kid turned around to meet Souls gaze, he seemed off. "Hey Soul, what are you doing here…?"

Soul looked at him a bit worried, "That doesn't matter, and I just want you to stay out here alright?"

"W-what…?" Kid looked at his friend in confusion, what did he mean 'stay out here'?

"Just do it alright?" Soul pushed past him and marched up to the gym where the boys usually practiced at lunch time.

Turning to face Maka then back at where Soul was headed, Kids expression grew stiff. "Something's wrong… stay here." Kid followed Soul quietly as he marched into the gym.

Soul looked at his reflection in the polished gym floor as he stepped foot in it hearing no change in the boys game play as they continued to practice shooting hoops. Deciding to make himself noticed, Soul pulled his savior out of his bag and sent a round into the ceiling shattering a light bulb that made the glass rain and the electrical plug spit out shots of lightning. All game play stopped as the boys attempted to run to the exits but Soul aimed at them all making their efforts halt.

The gym floor squeaked as Soul walked up to the lead boy who had hurt him today, his jaw was wrapped up and Soul was guessing he didn't go home out of pride. "You think you can just make fun of me and my friend then just be done with it hm?"

The black haired boy started shaking as he swallowed hard, "I-I'm sorry please don't shoot me…"

Pressing the gun to his temple Soul replied harshly, "You had plenty of chances to say sorry to me earlier, why didn't you?" The boy gulped and shook his head not knowing how to reply. "Because I was weaker than you huh? You're a coward!" Soul shouted at the boy making him fall to his knees in fear.

"Soul stop this!" A voice echoed through the gym.

Soul turned, facing the gun at the voice in defense then faltered when he noticed who it was. "Kid…? What are you doing here I told you to stay outside…"

Tears streaked down Kids face, "Soul… don't hurt them they didn't do anything…"

Rage boiled in Souls gut, why didn't Kid see it like him? "No Kid, I wont let them push us around any longer!" He kept his gun on his friend as Kid approached him, he stopped seeing as Soul was still pointing the gun at him but could care less.

"I know they were mean… but that doesn't give you the right to punish them."

Soul looked down at his gun faltering at his decision; he lifted his gaze at Kid as the gun burned his hand urging him to continue. "No Kid… I already shot him, I can't stop now…"

"Shot who Soul…?" Kid attempted to comfort his friend but the gun stayed pointed at him so he decided not to advance towards Soul.

"…" Soul looked down, "H-he was going to kill me… I had to…" The grip on the piece of metal in his hands started to loosen; it started to grow cold and lifeless.

Kid's expression faded to sadness when he realized who his friend was talking about, "It's alright Soul… I'm sure he deserved it, but they don't alright…? Put the gun down Soul…" He held his hand out for his friend to take, "We can go to my house alright? You can stay with me and you won't ever have to see that man again, okay…?"

Doubt ran through his body making his expression falter but he held his ground against Kid, still aiming it towards his friend. This wasn't right, he wanted to protect Kid not hurt him. His hand twitched as he began to lower his weapon, he was about to unload it when he felt a hand on his trying to pry it away from him.

Panic over took Souls mind as he struggled to keep it in his hands, he couldn't let someone take it away even if this wasn't right. Something clicked in the struggle and a shot rang out through the hollow room.

Time stood still as Soul looked up at his friend, the metal blew a hole straight through his chest. Kid's lifeless body fell over as his joints found no life to make them stand. His golden eyes were now dead suns burning out their life quickly as their gaze stayed to Soul.

"K-Kid…?" Soul stuttered staring into his friends eyes as a trail of blood started at the corner of his mouth.

The guilt hit him all at once, he felt like someone had just taken a brick and thrown it at his face. Soul's hands started to shudder at the alien piece of metal in his hands. He dropped it and crumbled beside his friend clinging onto his hollow body tightly. Tears rand down his face endlessly as he stared into his friends dulling eyes. Those eyes used to make him so happy; so much life, so much promise. He shut them by dragging his hand over Kids emotionless face, sobbing into the boy's sleeve. At least he knew he didn't suffer. The boys he had threatened had scampered to the exits as soon as the gun dropped and left the two in the silent gym alone, the only sound that was left was Souls sobs echoing back at him.

Stroking Kids cold cheek silently Soul glared at the black menace he had dropped beside him, the cold metal beast slept in silence as Soul picked it up. He bent back the tab of metal as the chambers rotated clicking a bullet into place, "Bring me justice… one more time…"

Groups of twin sirens wailed in the distance as they drifted towards the school, even they seemed to be crying for the loss of the day.


End file.
